


Yandere! Markiplier x Jacksepticeye

by Bennydrowned152



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Death, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Lots of freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Septiplier - Freeform, Shits gonna hit the fan, Slow Build, Voilence, Yandere Mark, cry needs so much help, mad cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennydrowned152/pseuds/Bennydrowned152
Summary: Jack was never truely scared of anything until he found someone to sweep him off his feet, someone he couldn't get away from.





	1. Chapter 1

cool breath left the teens mouth as he stood under a bus stop sign, how he had gotten there, he didn't know but he was free... Free..he was finally free, far away from him! But why did he feel so bad inside? 

The shivering teen quickly glanced side ways at the sounds of honking, it was just a car jack calm down. He set down on the small metal bench next to him, listening to the soft creak of the metal against rust. Sure it looked new but even the slightest thing change everything...

They where suppose to be friend, he didn't want anything more then just... Friends. Jack let out a shake huff as he allowed himself to relax against the back of the bench. Now that he was free, where was he going to go? He had no one thank to him... The man, that monster! Took everything from him but the part he hated the most was, Jack forgave him.

The light pitter patter of the rain against the side walk soon vanished as it was quickly taken over by the heavy rain pouring from the sky. Thoughts played over in his mind of what all happened over the past almost two years. The loud creaking of floor boards over head as he had been forced down into the basement when ever guest had came over because he couldn't be thrusted around people yet... He couldn't say it was all bad though.

 The sound of crackling fire and smoke filled the air as his captors would hold him close, it was odd but he enjoyed every moment of it, when his arm would wrap around Jacks waist, pulling him closer. Sometimes he would even take off the jains and cuffs if Jack had played nice, it wasn't often but he enjoyed it.

His icy blue eyes quickly darted up as a jogger ran past him in a hurry to get home. He remember when he was youbger , before he had moved to America all of his family would gather around the fire place when it had rained, they would have sat around for hours jack and his two sisters and two brothers, they could just go on forever and ever about stories and memories. This brought a smile to Jack's face as he stared down at the puddle under him, watching closely as the blood dripped from his used hoodie. Maybe it wasn't to late to return home... No he couldn't after what he had done, what THEY had done to them...

The bloody screams kept the Irish man up at nights, the sounds of their cries and screams for help and all he had done was sat back and watch... His ocean blue eyes started to fog up as hot tears began to wonder their way down his pale cheeks. God this wasn't suppose to happen! They shouldn't have come here and then non of this would have happened. He could still be in Marks arms now as the watched a movie or played some cheesy video game Mark had down loaded to keep him busy. He would give anything right now to be play those games right now if that ment they where still alive...

"Oh my god I'm so sorry ..." Tears where streaming down his face now as he cringed up with every sound around him, almost as if trying to disappear from this horrible place but it wasn't that easy... 

What if he went back? No he couldn't go back, Mark had beaten the poor man black and blue for just Going on a walk around the house with out hhim, imagen what he would do if he knew Jack had ran away? Slaughter was the first thing that came to mind but he knew the big man could never go through with it, he was to soft and cuddly to kill Jack, at least that's what he had hoped for now.

"I'm so, so sorry." He said with a shaky voice only to feel the cold touch of another on his shoulder, making his body jerk at the touch but he felt the wait of the arm pinning him down to the bench. The stranger leant down, whispering sickeningly sweet into his pierced ears.

"It's alright senpai, I forgive you ." his deep voice sent shivers down the smaller males spine as his limbs turned to jello, he had lost all hope of making a run for it, Mark was faster and stronger. "Come on, we need to talk." The sweetness in the mans voice dropped as Jack tried to stiffen a cry, the grip on his should soon lightened. It took Jack a minute or two to find the strength to stand on his own two feet but Mark was more the patient ,how did he find him? Nevermind something's are best unanswered, this was Mark we're talking about.

Here we go again...

 

\-----_------------------------

20 20RRY 1T2 20 2H0RT! BUT TH12 12 0NLY TH3 B3G1NN1NG, 1F Y0U W4NT 4N0TH3R CH4PT3R 4ND Y0U L1K3D 1T ((I hope so!!)) PL3423 F33L FR33 T0 24Y 20M3TH1NG!!!  



	2. From the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start this from the beginning shall we?

it was a rather sunny day as Sean  McLoughlin though as everyone had called him, Jack, sat alone on the old shabby green couch that seemed to creak and groan under his movement as he let out a small sigh. As quietly as the Irish man could, he laid on his back, staring up at the blank ceiling as if it was the most entertaining thing there.

things had been rather boring and doll sense Jack had moved to America, he couldn't play with Daithi, his family wasn't here to keep him company anymore. For once he felt all alone... Huh so this is what it felt like...

He sat up with a small grunt as not only the couch creaked but so did his back. His ocean blue eyes glanced up at the ticking clock that hung on the wall to the right of him, moving van should be here any minute now.  He quickly stood up at this though, accidentally pushing the bed back with his caffs, making the already noctiable streaks on the wooden floor deeper, boy was that going to be fun to fix!..

The Irish man wondered around the small flat, it was very empty, only a few peices of trasha nd take out scattered around. The was a couch in the dead middle of the room where jack had been sleeping for quite a few days now. A small island that separated the kitchen from the living room. There was a bathroom but he rather not go any where near that yet.  Off to the side where he planned to put his TV was a creepy picture of some douch named billy, his landlord told him from the start he wasn't allowed to through the picture away so now it just hung there, scaring Jack in the middle of the night when he would wake up from a night terror, Screw you billy! he had shouted countless times, he was sure his neighbors hated him by now.

He walked in to the kitchen with a small skip in his step, at least they had been kind enough to give him a cake. Once he was settled in he would have bake this something... Or not, he'd most likely eat it if it was a sweet, so flowers? No that would be to gay... He looked down at the small note that was given to him along with the welcoming cake.

'welcome to the apartments! We hope you like that cake, Mary put a lot of work in to make it good. sincerely Mary and Ken.' Jack gave a small smile as he read the note in his head, they where such nice people. Jack couldn't say he was use to the sudden kindness, probably just a american thing... He shook the thought out of his head as he walked to the small fridge that stood off to the side, waiting in the corner to be filled with food. He would have to get a new one.

A loud ding was heard, signally someone was at his door. The Irish man practically ran to the door from his place in the kitchen. He unlocked the chain on his door, quickly opening the door only to reveal a rather tired looking man. 

"You Sean  Williams McLoughlin?"

"Yes that's me."

"Sign here, your stuffs out front." Jack quickly scribbled his name down on the paper before he was lead out the door. There was a small trailer hitch parked out in the front. Before Jack could say anything else the driver was already in his truck, quickly driving down the street, leaving Jack alone to moved everything in to his apartment.

With a small huff he opened the trailer with slight difficulty given his height. After only a few moments of jack fiddling to open the damn thing and getting it to stay open he finally let out one of his favorite words to use. 

"FUCKING HELL!" He yelled to no one in particular. He was about to go next door from his house to ask for help from Ken before the door was shoved up with ease until a small click was heard signally it was locked in place.

Jack quickly turned to his savior only to be met with a cherry red shirt with a crown on it. His eyes quickly  darted up to the taller male.

"You okay there buddy?" The taller male asked Jack who stood in awestruck before he shook his head quickly as if he was in a trance.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks.." He said as he picked up one of the many boxes only to watch the male pick up a box right next to him."Hey put that down, i can do it my self." Jack practically yelled at the poor man who put his hands up in innocents.

"Sorry, i was just trying to help." They both went quiet before Jack set the box down to hold his hand out to the other with a fake smiled. The other gladly took his hand with a genuine smile.

"I'm Wade, Wade Barnes."

"Jack. Jack McLoughlin." With that out of the way Jack picked his box up once again, starting to walk away only to stop in his tracks to look at Wade." Are ya gonna help me?" Wade gave another friendly smile before he picked up the box again, quickly following after Jack, hell if Wade was here to mug him, boy was he in for a surprise to find nothing.

After only minutes once a few of the boxes where moved in to his new apartment, the four helping hands soon became six once Jack was shown to another tall fellow who he found out later that his name was Bob Muyskens. 

Once everything was said and down. After everything was out of the trailer Jack, Wade and Bob flopped down on the couch with a small groan, the old couch almost breaking under the weight of all three of them which only seemed to make the three laugh.

"Thanks guys for helpin' me."

"Oh no problem, Jack was it?" Bob said with a calming smile that only made Jack smile, holy hell was his smile contagious. 

"Could i offer ya two gentlemen a drink? I got soda, beer...." Jack trailed off, that was about it. Saved for the cake.

"I'll Take a beer." Wade was quick to say as he stood up as well, he followed after Jack to kitchen quietly.

"Seriously? Wade, after all we played last night?" Was all Bob said. Jack gave them a confused look but was only answered with one word. 'Mindcraft'. The Irish man hadn't said a thing and only returned  to the fridge.

"That's your fridge?"

"Yeah, i've been needing to get a new one..."

"Hey i could help you with that!" Jack gave the taller male a confused look.

"How?"

"Well me and molly have a old fridge you could use,  we bought a new one the other day." A smile grow on Jack's face at this.

"Really? Thank you"


	3. Chapter 3

It had only been a day sense Jack had meet those two goofs and it his sides already hurt from Wade's bad puns and Bobs commentary, how could he not? But the more they talked the more they had talked about this 'Mark' guy and how he would really like him. Well he never believed he would make any friends here but you can see how that turned put so what's a few more surprises?

The three men had been trying to carry out their plans from lasted night which had been moving a 350 pound refrigerator down two flights of stairs from Wade and Molly's, who Jack assumed was his girlfriend, she was really nice to the Irish man.

So here they where, only one floor down and tired as hell but their job wasn't done yet and Jack had been more then eager to just get it done and out of the way so he could start unpacking everything.

"Come on, its just one more flight!" Jack practically yelled out to a panting Wade who had been at the bottom of the fridge.

"Just one moment... That shits heavy." Wade said tiredly as he leaned against the railing. Jack looked over at Bob for help but he just stayed back and watched with this look that had just said from the start that something was about to go horribly wrong.

A snort of annoyance come from the McLoughlin as he walked behide the fridge that would be going down the stairs.

"Come on, you push and I'll left it down the stairs this time." Jack said as he stared at the fridge with determination in his baby blue eyes. Wade glanced from Bob to Jack with a look the Irishman couldn't read before the taller male stood up and helped Jack push the fridge over to the edge of the steps where the two had began to move it down the steps.

Everything seemed to be going rather well, saved for the tired Jack. He could now see why Wade had been so breathless, this shit was fucking heavy! He mentally yelled at himself. 

Just one tiny pebble, one small stone on the edge of the steps had been enough for the poor Irish man falling back on to the ground, his back and shoulder sciding down the steps but that hadn't been his real concern, it was was fridge that was quickly following down after him. It all looked to be glingin slow motion. Bob and Wade rushing after the fridge as it scided down the harsh steps at record speeds down to Jack. Who had been watching in horror as it was only a few steps away from him but he had been to much in pain and fear to move a muscle.

His ocean blue eyes shut tight as he braced a bruised arm up as if it would protect from the weight of the approaing machine and then he waited.

And waited.

Once the sudden feeling of metal against his pale skin never collided did Jack open his eyes only to be met with a stranger standing above him, blocking the small male from getting crushed under the weight of the fridge. Jack couldn't help but stare at the man before him with wide eyes. He was taller then Jack and much muscular then him. He wore a ragged flannel that looked to have been worn a thousand times and long with a pair of dark blue jeans that suited him perfectly. He had sun kissed skin and rich raven hair that Jack just wanted to play with as they laid together on a bed and cuddl- woah! Nononono! NO we are not going there!!

 

Soon both Wade and Bob where at the top of the fridge, holding on to it tightly. The look the stranger had given him made Jack's heart want to stop. Those eyes, those beautiful pool of chocalate brown eyes that took the Irish mans breather away. Sudden getting up became a bit easier as he stood on his own too feet without a problem as he kept eye contact with the beautiful stranger.

The birds where singing, the sun was shining, this couldn't get any better. The stranger opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by the whine coming from one of the two, signally they where ready to let it go. With the help of the stranger, they where all able to get the fridge down the stairs with out a problem, getting it though the door was another story but they had managed rather quickly.

A Long sigh came from all four of the man as they relaxed once the damn thing was plugged in and ready to be used. Jack leaned again the counter tiredly before he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, making the poor man jump before his head snapped back only to face to face with the stranger. They had stayed liked this for whaswhast felt like hours though it was probably only two seconds before he had opened his mouth was again only to have Wade's arm strung around the strangers shoulder in a slight hug, a small ball of jealousy forming in the pite of Jack's stomach as he stared at them.

"Thanks for the save Mister iplier." Wade said, adding on the 'p' more then it should have been." I see you've already met our friend Jack here." Jack gave a awkward wave as he kept his eyes on the others face as he seemed a bit more relived to have known Jack's name but now it was his turn.

"And you are?" Jack said slickly as he held a hand out to the stranger who had gladily took it. His hands where bigger then Jack's and... Warmer. It felt nice against his cold pale skin. For once in the boys life he wanted to hug some one who WASNT in his small family just to feel his warmth fpbut reframed from it.

"Mark, Mark Fischbach." He said proudly with a smile on his face, god was there nothing about this man that wasnt attractive!?

"Jack Fischbach... I mean McLoughlin!" This seemed to make Mark laugh with a deep almost calming laugh that Jack could just listen to all day.

"Well its a pleasure to met you, Fischbach." Mark said with a snicker as Jacks pale cheeks heated up but laughed non the less.

\----------------------------------------

Jack don't lie, we all know you want your last name to be Fischbach


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lap dances.

The lights blared down on the large crowd, god he hated parties. Small parties, amazing. Medium parties, great. Giant fucking monster? He was calling a cab. But sadly, Jack couldn't just gp home, it was Mark's birthday party and he promised the birthday boy he'd stick around for a few drinks... Keep in mind he was forced to promise this before he could even step through the door and now he regretted even showing up. 

the Irish man was far from a light weight, he could hold anything he was given and still walk a straight line with out a struggle but they last time he had gotten drunk off his ass? He had been hanging out with a few friends back home, things don't end to well...

His eyes shut at the thought as he tried to not think about it to much, a not so cold beer in his hand now. He didn't want to drink tonight and risk the headache tomorrow but with the Fischbach's gently eyes leaked and burned through Jack's body, almost pleadingly. So with out a word, he brought the can to his lips before swallowing what was lefted in the can, giving a fake smile at the birthday boy quickly before setting the empty can down on the table infront of him, along with the many cans Mark had drank.

Jack's ocean blue eyes wondered around the living room from where he stood against the wall, his eyes glancing from the door then to another but they just kept ending up back on the door. Mark stood next to him, his gaze never leaving the Irish mans 'perfect' face, as he had called it a few times.

he couldn't help himself, he invites Jack to his house in hopes to learn more and more about him, the real him. But the closer Mark tried to get to him, the more Jack seemed to want to leave, 'did i say something? Did i breath smell? Was the hair to fluffy? Should i get a hair cut?' All these silly thoughts stormed through Marks mind, he had completely forgotten why they where here.

"come on Jack, I thought you said you where a party animal." The taller male teased, his soothing voice almost demanding the others attention. A snort came from the Irish man, his eyes still staying locked on the door as he watched more and more people barge into the already packed house.

"that was taken out of contact, I said I CAN be a real party animal IF the party was boring and right now, I think Wades keeping everyone entertained." Jack said with a smirk played on his lips, pointing to the dancing man on the table just in the other room. Unlike Jack, Mark lived in a house. It was rather big given only one person lived there now, from what he had picked up the other had had room mates before but they moved out a while ago leaving the whole estate to the Fischbach.  
"fair enough..." Was all Mark could find himself to say as the two fall silent once again. He couldn't help it! Jack made his heart race for once like no one ever could, for once in his life he felt alive when he was near the other! He wanted him, no NEEDED him. He wanted to be able to kiss and hold him every morning, even run his fingers through the soft locks of Jack's hair that hide under that dumb beanie he just wanted to chuck across the room. He wanted to protect the other and make sure nothing or no one could ever hurt him." But still, I'd love to see you up dancing up there."

That came put wrong. Jack choked on air as his cheeks turned a new shade up red that just made Mark's heart stop till they both where choking on air, not that anyone even noticed in there drunken state. Jack was sure he could be taken right now and no one would notice, not that anyone would really care. He was never close with his family sadly and they only friends he had so far where all drunk off there rocker, all but Molly who was playing the part of the sober person tonight but she was to busy making sure wade didn't hit his head on the ceiling, again.

"the only way I'm dancing up there is if you can get me drunk." Jack snickered softly, playing it off as a joke or atleast he hoped it was a joke.

"hmm in that case, I challenge you to beer pong." 

"What? No."

"Awe come on, I know ya didn't get me anything so just humor me. If I win, you dance and if you win..."

a kiss!

was what jack wanted to say but he was fearful he'd make the other run away at even the thought.  
"You dance." The both shook on it before the game began.

~time skip~

 

it felt like only minutes before the game had ended and for once, jack was starting to see stars. The poor male swayed where he stood, unable to ever see straight anymore but he could see Mark who stood in front of him, downing cups like it was nothing. Was he some kind of machine? Good god! Jack was winning to say the least yet he was the one with the slurred speech that brought out his thick accent even more, almost making it impossible for anyone to tell what he was saying anymore but Mark simply stood there, only one solo cup lefted and he looked great. There was no deference from how he acted before the party even started and now.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment before he tossed the small ping pong ball, somehow by the name of Septic Sam he made it. Mark quickly chugged the drink down without hesitation before he walked around the table to the swaying jack.

"A deals a deal Jack, it was a pleasure playing with you." Before the other could even say anything, Jack was pushed back down in to a chair where Mark stood in front of him. The taller male waisted now timetime before his hands where on his hips, slowly moving up to push his own shirt up to show off only a teasing sight of his abs as his hips rolled. Jack wanted to protest the show before him but he could only find it in himself to stare in awe as he watched Marks hips sway from side to side, what ever the other was planning or if it was just drunken stupidity, it was working on the Irish man more then he ever wanted to admit.

His eyes slowly met Marks who only smirked down at him before the taller male gently graved a hold of Jacks chin, softly rubbing over the smooth skin of his jawline.  
"You okay Jack? You know I'm only playing around right?" Mark gave a husky chuckle as embarrassment suddenly hit Jack like a train, his pale cheeks heating up to the same red color of Mark's favorite shirt.  
Without even saying a word, Jack quickly stood up and shoved the other male off before running off just down the hall in hopes to find a empty room no one was fucking in or sleeping in, hoping to leave Mark in the dust.

after pressing his ear to almost every door he came across, Jack found a room with no noise coming from inside so without even thinking, he opened the door only to find it lead straight down to the basement. He glanced from just down the hall where the party was before looking back at the steps. Fuck it. The blue eyed male practically slammed the door behind him once he turned on the lights, quietly making his way down the steps as each one creaked under his weight. Sure he was drunk but embarrassment sadly won over drinking most of the time but embarrassed about what? It was just some stupid bet, it wasn't like he liked the asshole or anything...

A sigh slipped passed his lips as he finally made it to the very bottom of the steps only to find another bed. He glanced around the room, still no one was around so without much thought, Jack pulled off his hoodie before flapping straight down against the bed, it wasn't like anyone would find him down here so he could just relax, or so he thought.

"jack?" God fucking damnit.

He groaned loudly as to answer the question before he Nuzzled his face back into the rather soft pillows.

 

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Said a certain flannel wearing jerk.

"I was trying to sleep.." Jack mumbled into the pillow, not daring to lookup at the other though Mark didn't seem to care about Jack wanting to sleep as the other came and simply laid never to him.

"did I say something? "Mark asked almlst as if he was scared, never had Mark truly been scared before then when Jack ran away, he didn't want to hurt him, not yet. Jack slowly looked up at him before the Irish man did something neither of them expected, he kissed him. He kissed Mark fucking Fischbach and oh did it feel amazing.

"just shut up and let me sleep." Was all Jack said before he closes his eyes, knowing damn well he'd regret it later but he'd just blame it on the alcohol before he'd even admit he ment it. Mark stared at the other with wide soft brown eyes before he graved a fistful of Jack hair, causing a cry out of him that sounded so delicious to the Fischbach, he wanted to hear so much more but now, he just wanted a kiss and that's just what he got as Mark smashed their lips together in a kiss that practically took Jack's breath away, he could just taste the alcohol on his tongue but Mark wasn't about to complain, senpai was finally his and he planned to keep it that way.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up seemed pointless for the Irishman as he was just too warm to even pull the covers back to even check if he still was clothed. He pressed his burning face deep into the comfort of the pillow closest to him, taking in the scent of Jasmin that still haughted him, even when Mark was no where to be found. What happened last night?

He could only remember playing a few games with Mark, then he was... Upset? His finger tips gently grazed over his bruised lips that had been amazingly abused the night before but it didn't take him long before his eyes shot open wide with a start, he had kissed Mark, he had kissed his friend and he kissed Jack back. His cheeks flushed a deep red across his pale skin as he hesitantly sat up, letting the blankets drap off his bare shoulder enough to send a rush of cold air clawing at his spine but he was more then pleased to see he still had his pants on, and even a bonus when he found his wallet hadn't gone missing.

Thoughts of all that had happened suddenly rushed to the front of his mind though they where all about the same thing, Mark. Did he like the other male? No, they had just met, it was impossible. With a sigh, he pulled the warm blankets off of his thin frame, slowly sliding off the bed, only to start searching for his shirt that had some how ended up on the other side of the room before he would start the hunt for his shoes.

By the time he had managed to even slip one sneaker on, his head was throbbing with a hangover that would haunt him for the rest of the day but he barely played it any mind, there where more important things to worry about, like how Mark would take it. Surely the Korean would see it his way? They had only met each other just the other day, and nothing really happened but a few kisses, a few breath taking kisses that left him wanting, no, needing more.

Maybe he was just over thinking this? Nothing did happen, so why would he need to worry about this? With a gentle scoff, he pulled himself up the towering stairs as he realized just how silly he sounded, he was making a big thing out of just a drunken night, nothing more and nothing less. 

As soon as he opened the basement door, the strong aroma of bacon and ham slipping through his nostrils like smoke as his stomach gave a grumble in approval as he finally took in just how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten anything before the party, worried he would throw up from the shear panic of being there alone. He was suddenly hesitantly as he pushed open the door farther, slowly following his nose in to the kitchen that was now filled with different smells and the sound of faint music playing, as if to not wake anyone up. In the middle of all the choas stood a shirtless Mark with only a pair of sweatpants that was barely hanging over his round hips now.  
Jack tried to soak in the image like a sponge as he took in every detail and curve of the other with a few deep breaths before his ocean blue eyes tried to keep there selves occupied for now. It didn't take Mark long before he would turn around with a plate of food and hand, only to nearly drop it with a faint jump as he realized the other was there. Jack tried his best to not laugh as he watched the tanned male grip onto his chest with a faint groan.

"I let you stay the night and cook ya breakfast and you try to give me a heart attack?" Mark squeaked out in panic before he'd calm down with a shaky chuckle.  
"You cooked me breakfast?" Jack asked in almost disbelief as he eyed the plate of food in front of him, everything cooked to perfection.

"Well yeah, I thought you would still be asleep when I was done so I was gonna let you have breakfast in bed.." The taller male trailed off as he presented the plate to the other with a wide smile that showed of his perfect white teeth. The smile itself make Jack heart about stop as he stared up at the other, only offering a forced smile himself as he took the plate from the other before he was lead to a small dining table with only four chairs around it.

"I hope you like it." Marl continued with a smile as Jack sat down staring at the food in almost awe." Because I would be very upset if you didn't like it." Mark added as a joke but the serious tone in the air worried jack but he quickly shook it off as hr began to eat with a loud him of approval.

The small male hadn't looked up from his plate till a hot cup of coffee was placed in front of him, along with two pills that Jack could on assume where pain relief. Mark didn't waist anytime before he sat down next to the Irishman, stealing a glance from time to time but never for to long, he finally got Jack to calm down, he didn't want him to run off. The room grew silent once more as Jack finished up his food, setting his fork down before he'd take a sip of coffee, only to set it down a moment later.  
"This was actually amazing Mark, where'd ya learn to cook like 'at?" Jack asked as he gripped the warm mug in His hands, what he truely wanted to say dying off of his tongue as he watched the smile grow.

"My mom taught me, she always said the way to a mans heart was through his stomach." Mark finished with a playful wink before he took a drink of his own coffee as if it had been normal. "And I figured you'd need something in your system after last night..."

"About that.." Jack finally said but only let the conversion drop as he stared into the taller males caramel eyes that told him to many unspoken promises for the irish man to think properly."I don't exactly know what happened last night after our hole 'Face eatin'' session but.."

"We didn't have... Sex if that's what you mean, you kinda passed out on my lap last night." Jack couldn't help but smile as the others cheeks turned a deep shade of red as he tried to explain himself, fuck why did he have to be so cute sometimes? Jack bit his lip for a moment after the room grew silent once more, though neither really seemed to mind as they stared into each others eyes.

"I'm sorry about that... But I was kinda hoping we could just stay friends? I mean we where both pretty drunk last night," Sean tried to stay calm even as his ears began to dust a light shade of pink. He tried to not look at the other in worry of seeming his sad but soon then later, his eyes fell on then tanned man once more but he wasn't met with disappointment, or a warm understanding smile, he was met with nothing. The others face showed no emotion what so ever, his once warm eyes now almost a plain black. He couldn't read his expression and that's what worried him more but just as it was there, it was gone and replaced with a faint smile as his soft fingertips gently brushed over Jack's own pale hands.

"I understand jack, it was just a few kisses after all but I was kinda hoping... Maybe we could catch a movie sometime? Just the Two of us..." Mark trailed off but the smile never lefted as he stared at Jack, taking in the worry some expression before it was replaced with a weary smile, oh how he envied his senpai, how he could truely show his emotions without it having to be forced every second of the day, how he could simply smile without it have to be practiced for months.

"I'm sorry but I have my eye on someone right now..." Jack quickly said, why was he turning him down? Mark was one of the nicest people he had ever met in America, and one of the only to actually show interest in him. He watched the tanned male, hoping to see a flash of jealousy or anything at this point but the smile only grew as mark sat up in his chair.

"Oh? And who's the lucky one?" Mark asked with a faint squeal in his voice like a teenage girl getting the lastest gossip.

"Well I kinda like... Felix?" He slurped out the name in between drinks as he tried to remember any names but Felix was the first one to come to mind. The Swedish blonde who was talking to him last night, he barely remember his name but he did remember the duck hat he wore the entire party though the scene of the blonde and a female with long blonde hair hadn't escaped his min either as soon as he said the others name.

"Your steppin' in very dangerously territory there, honey. I think to others are already tracing his tail but as a friend, I say go for it." Mark gave a chuckle as he gently patted the others hand with a gentle hum though Jack could only offer a gentle smile before he let his eyes wonder around the already cleaned hesitation " But my offer is always open if you would like to get out of your flat for a little while."

The two said there good byes with a warm hug and a teasing joke before Mark would finally let the other leave, after stuffing him with home cooked food that was surely tugging at his heart strings. As Jack walked home, sense he had been given a ride here by Wade, he began to think of all the amazing reasons of going out with the other, on at least one date. Mark was funny and always had a great story hidden away, he could cook, he was kind with always a smile and seemed to never treat anyone badly. But the down side, he was kinda creepy? Jack couldn't explain the other and that was exactly why he was creepy.

Before Jack even knew what was happening, he found himself infront of his apartment door but to his weary surprise, his door was cracked open but he thought nothing of it as he pushed open the large door, flickering on the lights but was only met with the grinning face of another. The figure sat back against the old coach, he was thin and possibly shorter then Jack but the grin quickly washed away as the stranger stood up. He was a few inches shorter then Jack but that didn't stop the Irishman to worry.

"We need to talk." The other stated with a gentle hum as he walked past Jack, closing the door and locking it." I'm sure you already met Felix last night, the gorgeous blonde with lovely eyes?" Jack could only nod as he watched the shorter male as he began to walk around the small room, never leaving Jack's line of sight." For starters, my name is Cry and don't you dare forget that. Well I'm sure as you know, he's very high up on the corporate latter and doesn't like when things get in his way but I can assure you I'm not here for that reason." 

Jack stared at the other in almost shock as he finally stopped directly in front of him once more, this couldn't be good.

"Felix is mine and only mine, understood?" He didn't wait for the other to reply before he continued." Im already aware of the little mishap last night between Felix and some tramp but that virus is already being deleted. You seem like a nice boy Sean so I'm going to let you off with a warning."

Before the brunette could even pull away, his arm was roughly grabbed before a knife was being held to his pale wrist, slicing into it as blood began to poor out as a more than a few of his gains where chopped in half, forcing more blood to poor out but the tanned male didn't stop there as he dug the small blade deeper. Weather Jack was screaming anymore died from his ears as the blade was slowly pulled away, only for the male to whip it on Jacks green shirt, cleaning it out blood before it would disappear into the pocket of his attackers white hoodie.

A phone was placed into Jack bleeding hand with a faint sigh as a small patch of blood smeared onto the sleeve of his hoodie.

"We'll be in touch Sean, and don't think because I let you off with a warning this time, doesn't mean you'll be so safe next time." Jack didn't know if the other had lefted before he called the only number he could remember off the top of his head before he would pass out, Ken.

"Hello?" He heard over the sounds of cries that now seemed to echo around the small apartment, he could hear the panic in the other voice but the words died from his ears as he quickly found his legs crumbling under him, forcing him to break down to the floor with a whimper before he passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry is just messing everything up now

The time didn't matter, nor how long he had been out but what had surprised Jack most was when he had actually woken up. Going to sleep naturally and getting knocked out from blood lose were to very different things as the Irishman practically pried his ocean blue eyes open but only saw odd shapes and blurred' surrounding him but there was no noise as if everyone had completely shut their mouths all at once just to allow Jack to wake up.

Mary's worried face had been the first thing Jack had seen when his vision finally returning but her mouth opened and closed as if to speak but nothing come out, she seemed to be shouting for someone before Ken had appeared next to her with a look of relief plastered on his face. Jack could Feel Ken's warm hands touching his pale cheek but the blue eyed darling remained emotionless on the bed as if waiting but he wasn't sure just what he was waiting for.

"Jack." Ken's voice rang out louder then a gun in his head as His name bounced around as Sean's eyes widened slightly be for the snapped his head back to look at the worried pair. "Hey buddy, can you hear me?"

Jack could only nod his head before he attempted to sit up', his back cracked and tensed at his movement which gave him the guess he had been out for a couple of hours but that's not what worried him, it was his wrist.

They where bandaged in white cloth that looked rather new sense no blood had seeped through to stain the pure cloth now. What had Cry done to him? What would Cry do to him next?

"I know you just moved here and that moving is really tough but you could have came to us, you didn't have to do this." Mary's voice would have been gentle and sweet like before if it hadn't had been for her words cutting deep into him like daggers. They couldn't actually believe Jack would to this to himself, right?" I know we don't know each other very well but you could have died Jack."

"No.. No it wasn't me, I didn't do this." Jack finally said after he found his voice before he quickly looked around at the room they where in, a hospital room but from the officer standing outside the door he wouldn't be allowed to leave anytime soon." It to was cry!"

"Yes we both heard the cries Jack, you where screaming, everyone on our floor could hear it and then you called Ken..." As if on que, The bearded man returned with a doctor quickly strolling behind him." We quickly rushed over to help but you had the door locked, you would answer any of our calls so Ken had to kick the door down to get you and there was blood oh there was so much blood" Mary practically ranted on now as her face twisted and paled at the thought of blood.

Jack felt disgusting now, as if his skin was still soaked and covered in the red liquid but was thankful to find he had been scrubbed clean.

"Young man do you have any relatives? In this country?" The doctor asked as Ken had to escort Mary out of the room as she cradled the growing bump on her stomach before she could get sick.

"Uh no it's... It's just me here." The Irishman said with sadness clear in his voice but that seemed to be the wrong thing to say the doctor scribbled something down on a clip board." I didn't do this! It was Cry!"

"Who's 'cry'?"

"I... I don't know..." That wasn't the answer he wanted either as he wrote something down once more. "But he had blue eyes, almost white. He has tan skin and I think brown hair?"

"You think?"

"Yes! Wait no, I mean... I don't know who he was but he tried to kill me; why don't you believe me?" Jack was getting frantic with his words, if they didn't believe him then they would have to keep him here to be watched till someone could watch him and that could take weeks with his family given just how much it cost to get one ticket from Ireland to America to begin with, then there would be the visa system that takes a couple of weeks just to give you a small card that said 'your a legal citizen now' along with the struggle of trying to get back if his parent didn't want him to stay on his own any longer.

"I believe you, I really do and for your own safety we're going to keep you here for a couple of days." The doctor smiled but as if on que Mark stepped into the room, his soft brown chocolate eyes scanning the open room before they landed on Jack." Who are you?"

"Mark Fischbach, I came as soon as I heard." Mark said with a faint pant from running up the flights of stairs because the elevators were taking far to long and he needed to be with his senpai, now.

"Well you came at a awkward time Sir, we were just about to fully admit him for protection purposes." The doctor said calmly, almost bored at the scene as if he had seen it before.

"Protection? What would he need protection for? He could just stay with me." The Korean man commented, matter of fact as Jack could only watch like a lifeless doll on the bed, unimportant to the world around him as the doctor and Mark seemed to talk back and forth but Jack tried to drown them out for now. Staying with Mark wouldn't be his first option if he had a choice but he didn't have a choice, it was Either Mark or The door of his hospital room being left open 24/7 for a while.

It felt like a hour had gone by, Mark constantly gifting between Jack and The paper work that had been given to him that stated Jack would be under his watch, exactly what Mark needed to get what was his. Jack tried to keep himself busy with the large scrubs he had to wear though there wasn't much he could honestly do now under the watchful eyes of security and Mark. Depending on what Mark 'trusted' him with, Jack could go home as soon as he got out of this rancid place but by the look in those dark Brown eyes, Jack wouldn't be allowed to get very far without Mark.

"Your mine now." The sudden statement made Jack jump in the bed as his head quickly snapped back to look up, only to find Mark grinning down at him with a sympathetic look that Jack couldn't help but feel off about, was it those eyes? Now black with what seemed to be hatred? No Jack was just seeing things... "Uh sorry that was creepy, I mean your under my watch now and anything you do from here on out will be blamed on me."

"You didn't have to do that Mark, I would have been fine here..." The words slipped out softly, almost disappointed that he would be leaving with Mark. The green haired man couldn't Hate or even dislike the Korean for anything, Mark had been nothing but sweet to him this entire time here but there was something about him that just didn't add up to Jack.

"No you wouldn't have been, you would have gotten worse." Mark's words were true but they still stung." Why?"

"Why what?" Jack questioned before his bandaged arm had been grabbed in a inhuman grip by the tanned man.

"Why did you do this? You looked happy when you left yesterday, I knew I should have walked you home." Mark's once strong voice was trembling with each word but Jack didn't buy it for one minute, What ever Mark was doing, he was very skilled at it as that was clear with the disappointed faces from the nurses that walked by as they sent glares Jack's way.

"You don't actually believe I did this, right? I would never do this to my self!" Jack tried to fight back as he found himself pulling out of Mark's grip with fresh fire in his eyes. The outburst seemed to surprise Mark as he sat by the bed with wide eyes but the shock quickly turned to concern.

"No no of course not, I know you wouldn't hurt yourself like this." Even with all that had happened, His voice still held a special place inside of Jack, though he would never admit that." Come on, let's just get you home and away from this place."

 

The ride home was a little less then silent as Mark showed off his vocals to a few songs on the radio now until they reached the apartment building. It was almost embarrassing to show Mark his old apartment but he had a few more things to worry about now that his lock had been completely broken off from what he assumed was when Ken 'opened' the door to get to him.

"You've had some work done sense I was last here, the arrangement is different." At first Jack had thought Mark was simply joking with him until he looked at the little furniture in his house, it all had been moved but non of it was taken, not that anyone would really want this old junk. Had Cry done this? Jack couldn't remember as that night had felt so much like and dream now but the constant sting from his wrist reminded him against it.

"Yay... The blood splatter is a nice touch too." Jack said but hadn't realized just how morbid that had sounded out loud till Mark and Jack stood at the door in awkward silence but the Korean was the first to speak up before Jack could apologize.  
"Look, how about you get some rest and I'll make some lunch, I'm sure you're hungry after having the night you had." Mark stated with a warm smile that could bring Jack down to his knees. Jack was grateful for Mark.

"There isn't much food in there, I haven't went shopping yet."

"Jack you've been here for a little over a week now, what have you been living off of?"

"Red bull, cake and slim Jim's." Jack had to but honest but quickly lowered his head like a child in trouble at the disapproval plastered on Mark's face.

"I guess I'll run to the store then..." Jack opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Mark." Look I know your tired so you can just lay down, I'm going to call Felix over to be with you while I'm out, its just to make sure nothing happens to you."

No.

No. Everything will happen if he get caught even close to Felix, Jack like his head wear it was. 

"Maybe you two can walk a movie, it could be your chance to get to know him better?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. Just no. I'm not a child, I can be on my own."

"Not by law right now you can't. Jack please, I know this must seem bad but its just for your safety. I would have asked that one guy, your neighbor... Uh Ken? But I don't trust him."

"But you don't trust me enough to be on my own either."

"Jack please don't pull that card."

 

"I'm not playing any card games, it's just a fact now." Jack said as he crossed his arms but he knew the battle had already been lost when those beautiful brown eyes filled with tears till the pooled over the edge.

"Sugar please, I just don't want you getting hurt again. Weather you did this or not doesn't matter, I just don't want it to happen again, okay?" Jack could only nod his head as he watched Mark with wonder, Jack wanted to believe those tears where real and that Mark truely cared for his safety but there had to be something more to this guy." Thank you, your going to be just fine. I'll only be gone half a hour and then I'll make what ever ya want."

The pair waved goodbye, Mark a little more then hesitant to leave Jack's side now after what happened but he was forced to give the green haired man up once Felix appeared with a bright smile on his face, hair now bleached white from the last time they had met, possibly a drunken mistake but Jack didn't linger on the thought as a man stood behind Felix, quite a few inches shorter then the blonde with a deep green hoodie on but what really attracted Jack's attention was the white clay mask he wore.

The stranger was introduced as 'Ryan' with a warm smile from the smaller male but something wasn't right here, or was it just the Pain killers finally getting to Jack's head?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know  
> It's been over a year sense my last update

What could possibly happen in america? Certainly not a scene from American Horror story. 

Jack let out a shaky sigh as he stood in the kitchen, it had only been a few minutes sense Mark had left but he wanted the sweet Korean here now. If Cry found out... Jack didn't want to know a worse punishment then what hid under those bandages on his wrist. Felix had tried for Jack to join them with game or 'chit chat' but that man, Ryan, never left Felix's side. It reminded Jack of a stray dog if he was honest but he kept those thought's to himself. 

How would Cry even find out? Would this even count if the irishman had no say in the matter? He really didn't want to test his luck. He jumped at the feeling of a warm hand on his shoulder, blue eyes widening but was met with a blank sheet. A white, pure clay mask staring him down without a warning but the stranger seemed just as startled as Sean was as Ryan quickly pulled his hand back with a start before a breathy laugh would follow, something that almost surprised Jack.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He started, his voice warm and cheery but Jack couldn't tell if he was smiling, he couldn't tell much about the strange man. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to watch a movie? The choice is yours really." 

Jack was silent for a moment, hoping the stranger would simply get the hint but it seemed to take a turn for the worst as Ryan let out a sigh before he tugged the sleeves of his green hoodie up, scars covering his wrist and arms but that was only what Jack could see but most looked faded and old, healing over time but Sean didn't know what to say. Would anyone know what to say?

"I understand, I really do." The masked man said, his voice soft and weak." It doesn't get better, nothing really gets better and crawling out of bed in the morning will always be a struggle but with certain people, you just forget..." By the shift of Ryan's neck, Jack could tell be was looking at the swedish man who sat on the couch, his attire new and wealthy, something that made Jack feel worse for making Felix and Ryan babysit him for a misunderstanding" You care so much about that person you forget how much you hated yourself."

Jack looked back at Ryan, a faint smile played across his chapped lips but it quickly fell. Would Ryan meet the same fate? Had Cry simply took pity on the small male?

"Felix stayed with me like Mark is doing for you, it sucked at first; to not have as but privacy. It was very awkward, and still is at times but just think of it as roommate's in a way. You can really get to know a person when you're forced to stay by their side." His voice was kind and fond as he spoke." Like Felix is a great cook, despite his playful and silly attitude. He's never late he prefers to be the first to show up rather than the last one. He makes my life better." He finished with what Jack wanted to believe was a smile.

"But I didn't do this. I would never do that to myself, I'm not like you." Those word's spilled out faster than the brunette had even realized it. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped as the small masked man roughly pulled down his sleeve." I didn't..."

"No it's alright." Ryan said quickly but his voice was no longer soft and warm, it was quiet and...scared." Just Don't tell Felix, alright? He doesn't know and I don't want him to know."

"Of course not, it's not my place to tell him." Sean promised as the pair stood in a awkward silence for a moment, non sure of what to say now until Ryan had turned to walk away.

"I know you don't need it but you can talk to me if you need it; I'm going to put a movie on,you should join us." Ryan said with a hum that somehow welcomed the Irish man closer. Ryan was odd but Jack could consider him as a friend, that fluffy brown dyed brown hair and sweet voice was to much to ignore.

The faint sound of music played in the back ground, A children film by Jack's best guess as that's all he really owned, aside from the Jurassic series and a few horror movies but his life was a horror movie at this point, it was excitement enough. The pale man stood in the kitchen for just a few minutes longer before he stepped out into the opening, thankful for the open floor plan of the flat as he could see clearly into the room. Felix sat at the end of the couch, arm wrapped around the tanner of the two that stayed coddled against his side.

A smile played across Jack's lips at the happy couple, or so it seemed as he took the free spot on the end, tucking his legs against his chest as the movie played on. Ryan and Jack making small comments about common physics and the songs that played while Felix tapped away on his phone.

"Have you ever seen Moana?" Ryan asked above a whisper, as if they would disturb Felix for talking. Jack chuckled as he shook his head no, catching Ryan by surprise before he laughed, a beautiful laugh that seemed to make Felix happy as the bleached blonde smiled at the endearing sound." You have to come to my house sometime and I will show you all the classics." He said as he placed his hand over Jack's, a friendly guestor but it easily caught the blondes attention.

The scene was calming and almost sweet, aside from the growing tension between the three. The movie was finally hitting the climax of the plot before Felix's phone began to ring, the gentle tune of 'never gonna give you up' playing out as Felix suddenly stood, causing Ryan to fall back on the couch at the sudden movement.

"I'm sorry I'll be right back you two, Marzia is calling.." The name alone seemed to make Ryan tense as he quickly sat up to try and catch Felix's attention.

"Can't it wait till the movie is ever? We only have about 15 more minutes till it's over." Ryan promised as Felix walked to the door, answering the pastel blue phone as he walked through the front door before he shut it behind him.

"... Who's Marzia?" Jack suddenly asked, seeming to catch Ryan off guard, as if he had forgotten Jack had even been there.

"Marzia is Felix's girlfriend..." The masked man said with a sigh before he laid down on the couch, the movie seeming to fall into nothing." She's nice and sweet, beautiful, talented, very powerful... perfect for him really, he's a lucky guy."

"Wait... I thought you and Felix..." 

"What? No, he doesn't even like men." His voice was sad, almost drained this time. He cared about Felix, that much was sure but Jack wondered how far that would go." He wants to marry her, did you know that? I didn't. He bought a ring two day's ago and he wants to ask her during their trip to next week Italy."

Jack fell silent for once, unsure of what to say no as Ryan was clearly distressed but Jack didn't know what more to say or do so instead he just watched the shorter male. There would never be enough time, not even enough time to calm Ryan down or even try to ease his worried mind before the front door would open once more to a giggling Korean and a lovely Swedish man wondered inside, each carrying a few bags of food inside but Ryan didn't move from his place on the couch. Jack placed a steady hand on Ryan's leg before the pale brunette would offer a hand to Ryan who hesitantly took it.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? Mark is a great cook, I think..." They both chuckled at this, even if it hadn't been that funny but it was much nicer than seeing the masked male lay about till Felix finally left. After seeing those scars, Jack didn't want to leave Ryan alone. Sean took Ryan's pudgy hand with care as he nodded his head, leading the shorter male around the couch and leading him into the kitchen but both Felix and Mark quickly turned to look at the two, Ryan nearly hiding behind Jack like a frightened child as the masked man's hand tightened against Sean's. "Uh Mark, is it alright if they stay for dinner?" He felt like a child all over again, having to ask their mother for a friend to stay just a little longer but Mark's brown eyes stayed glued to their hands.

Felix was the first to break the silence with a sharp gasp." We can make it a sleepover and stay up late to watch your shitty american movies!" The blonde said with a bright smile as he grabbed Mark's arm, causing the Korean to jump at the sudden touch." I'm busting out the nail polish." Jack couldn't stop his smile as he turned back to Ryan, maybe this was just what they both needed? They could get to know each other better, maybe even learn something more.

"That would be awesome! We can play games and I can kick all of your asses at Mario Kart!" For the firsts time in a while, Jack smiled as he looked back at the forming group as Ryan finally joined in, his sweet laugh echoing around the room." Can we Mark? Please?"

The three turned to the poor raven with hopeful eyes, seeming to forget they where all grown men and could make their own choices but neither wanted to get Jack in trouble or 'worse' his condition. Mark flushed at the attention and laughed but it all seemed forced, would it really be a bother.

"I don't really know..." Mark tried before Ryan had stepped forward, touching the Korean's arm to catch his attention.

"Please? I need this." Jack looked at Felix for answers but he seemed just as confused as Jack was but Mark seemed to relax and give in at those words.

"Alright fine BUT any mess you make, you are cleaning up. I am not your mother but I will beat your arse." Mark warned but the three where to happy to take the threat serious as Felix began to list off activities for them, though he would have to leave to get a few thing's from his house before the 'fun' could begin. Maybe having Felix over wasn't such a bad idea? Cry wouldn't dare show himself with other people around, right?


End file.
